My OC's for KFP
by BluebirdSunflower
Summary: self-explanatory, I'll start my KFP fanfics when I'm done with "TUFF Puppy Into Africa"


My OC's for KFP

Prince Syaudi - a panda in his late 40's. Syaudi was prince of the Chinese pandas as a child. He was sent to Japan a few years before Shen's attack to learn from the samurai. Syaudi is an expert at kung fu. During his time in Japan he made an enemy, Kappa Tengu, who followed him into China. Syaudi's wife Chwun Yu was killed by Tengu during a flood, and he thought he had blinded Syaudi. Syaudi now lives in a shack by the river outside of Shou village. Syaudi has a daughter, Chwun Hwa, and is very friendly and wise. He is descended from Mulan, the first female warrior in China.

Chwun Hwa - a panda, 18 years old. She is Syaudi's daughter and supposed to be princess of the pandas. She was 4 years old when her mother was killed, and her father sent her to live in the Magistrate's palace in Shou. Chwun Hwa lost her appetite and has become extremely underweight for a panda. She is very adept at kung fu, very solemn, and a fan of kung fu. Po is the first one to make her laugh and convince her to eat more than the bare minimum. As a descendant of Mulan, she is the only girl Po can marry without having to give up being the Dragon Warrior.

Amah - a red panda about the same age as Shifu, maybe a few years older. She is from a country south of China. She was in her early teens when she married and had fraternal twins. Her country was at war, and her husband was an officer in the army. She escaped north towards China, temporarily losing her twins. She met Shifu at the Jade Palace while she was sick, and they developed a close relationship (she was Shifu's first love). She bought him the Master Yao that he keeps in his closet as a goodbye present, returning south to find her twins. Arriving in Shou village with her babies, she became the nursemaid for the Magistrate's family. She still has a crush on Shifu.

Syau Yen - a swan in her middle ages, Syau Yen is a traveler and a matchmaker. She is close friends with Amah. She has a crush on Mr. Ping. She lives in Shou.

Lihai - an albino tigress about 30 years old, Lihai is fun-loving and stubborn. She has a close relationship with her little brothers, Chiszle, Daih lo, and Pichi. Her family lives in Shou.

Chiszle - a tiger with reverse colors (black with orange stripes) about 25 years old, Chiszle is very fun-loving and good natured. However, he has a dark side; whenever he is angered, he loses his sanity temporarily and attacks with ferocity, trying to kill anyone in his way. He has a crush on Tigress and is best friends with Hsiao Lung, and also develops a friendship with Po.

Daih lo - one of twins, Daih lo is a 12 year old tiger with a white splash across his upper right face. He is slightly better natured than his bad-tempered twin Pichi and is close with his big brother Chiszle and big sister Lihai.

Pichi - one of twins and the youngest in his family, Pichi is 12 years old with a black splash across his upper left face. Pichi is bad-tempered and is always picking fights with his twin Daih lo. He and his siblings are good at kung fu, learning from Syaudi.

Hsiao Lung - an anaconda from the Galapagos, his real name is Quetzalcoatl. One of his relatives married one of Oogway's brothers. When all of Oogway's siblings had passed away, Hsiao Lung volunteered to go to China to notify him. Upon arriving in Shou, he learned that Oogway had already died. He's stuck around ever since. He is best friends with Chiszle. He is good at kung fu and is very large. He might be terrifying if he wasn't so mild-mannered, and he is shy of female snakes. He has a crush on Viper.

Hou-Yi - a crane, he is a master archer and puppeteer. He is very friendly and understanding, and a bit protective of his daughter Tyan.

Tyan - a crane, she is clumsy but means well. She loves to paint, flying to and fro to paint walls and paper. She has a close friendship with Hun-ch'ung the mantis. She has a crush on Crane.

Hun-ch'ung - a red mantis, she is six years younger than her crush Mantis and is Hao Ming's cousin. Her father is dead. Her mother was sent to prison when she was six, and she went to live with her father's brother (Hao's father). Hun-ch'ung was being bullied when Mantis stood up for her, and she's been in love with him ever since. Hao, jealous of her cousin stealing her parents' attention, began dating Mantis to irk her. Hun-ch'ung tried to warn Mantis, and even though they became best friends he didn't believe her. She returned to Shou village when she grew up and developed a close friendship with the crane Tyan. She is not a kung fu master, but is loud and sarcastic like Mantis.

Pahng-jue (Kappa Tengu) - a gorilla from Japan, he comes from a long line of samurai. His fellow student Syaudi proved to be more studious and hard-working. Tengu became jealous and has made it his life-long goal to destroy Syaudi. His next ambition is taking over Japan. He is raising an army in China to fulfill this goal.

Syaujye - a monkey about 20 to 25 years old, Syaujye is one of the last two monkeys from her village which Pahng-jue destroyed. He has raised Syaujye as his daughter, telling her that it was Syaudi who killed her family. He also allowed Syaujye's brother Lu to live. While Syaujye was a baby at the time, Lu was a young child and remembers that it was Pahng-jue. She has been trained as a kunoichi (female ninja) and has a crush on Monkey, since she is a jokester like him.

Huton - an 18-year-old alligator with a broken foot, Pahng-jue kidnapped her as a 4-year-old when her dad was binding her feet and has raised her as a kunoichi in his gang, the Hwai Dungsyi bandits. She is very headstrong, a feminist, and resents being a bandit. She is viewed as a traitor by her village for not attempting to return after being kidnapped. She eventually gets fired from Hwai Dungsyi and joins the Croc Bandits, developing a crush on Fung and a sister-brother relationship with Gahri.

Sun Wei - Wei is the father of Lihai, Chiszle, and the twins Daih lo and Pichi. He is also the sun of the original Midnight Stranger and has taken over his father's mantle. He is part of a group called the Ten Tigers which protect the area around Shou village. His wife Gu is another member.

Gu - mother of Lihai, Chiszle, and the twins and wife of Wei. (In China they put the family name (surname) first.)

Dang - Hun-ch'ung's mother and an ex-thief.

Shei-He - Amah's son and Ungwa's twin brother.

Ungwa - Amah's daughter and Shei-He's twin sister.

Gia-Fu Feng - the waterbuffalo that found and raised Amah's twins for 5 years after she escaped. He came to China with the family to help raise the twins.

Tyandi - a crane, wife of Hou-Yi and mother of Tyan. She has three nephews from unnamed relatives; Kung, Qi Ying and Qiji.

Youzhou - Huton's father. He seems nice at first glance, but he has an uncontrollable rage against his daughter and wife for running away and dishonoring his family.

Shi Chieh - Huton's mother who came from a different village, she ran away from her husband and hid in the swamps because she could not submit to the demeaning traditions of her husband's village.

Xin-Lin - Youzhou's older brother.

Aiyi - Xin-Lin's wife

Hsien-Yi - Huton's cousin, 20 years old. He was like a big brother to Huton, and he has a personality similar to Gahri.

Ho Lai - the richest man in the gator/croc village, he has had five wives and seven children. His living wives are Yi Tai ("first wife", real name Yan-Yan), Sz Tai ("fourth wife", real name Jyejye) and Wu Tai ("fifth wife", real name Xihe). His children are Yan Chang, Foh Shen, Meimei, An-mei, Jing-mei, Howee, and Chin Shon. Ho Lai wants to marry Qui Sui.

Yan Chang - Ho Lai's oldest daughter by his first wife, Yan Chang was born with one leg shorter than the other. When she was 20 the village got a letter from Master Croc in Gongmen City, who came from their village, asking for a wife. Yan Chang was selected so she could be married and got rid of before she became too old to be married (25). Yan Chang was not thrilled at first, the stories she had heard of Croc made her think he was a coward. But eventually she came to love him.

Jing-mei - Ho Lai's youngest daughter (16) by Sz Tai, Jing-mei is friendly and stubborn, listening to Huton's ideas for change and equality between men and women. Jing-mei has a crush on Wall Eye.

Nüwa - 18-year-old daughter of the owner of the village tea house, she can play any instrument and sing several ballads. She does not listen to Huton's ideas at first, but later becomes upset when she accomplishes something the guys couldn't do and is not even thanked for it. She has a crush on the croc Hong (deep voice).

Suyuan - 17 years old, she listens to Huton's ideas for change. She has a crush on the croc Irwin (bites his tail).

Qui Sui - 15-year-old gharial croc and daughter of a family that makes tile bricks out of mud, she has been sold to one day marry Ho Lai, which she does not want to do. Qui Sui is shy, simple and childlike, and is close friends with Jing-mei. She has a crush on Gahri.

Wu Tai (Xihe) - Ho Lai's scheming fifth wife, she gave him the son he had longed for for years, as well as a second son. She is jealous of Qui Sui and the other two wives, who are all afraid to stand up to her. She bullies her sons and the family servant.

Howee - Ho Lai's oldest son, he is a bully like his mother. Eventually he comes to realize that Huton is right about the village needing to treat the girls equally.

Chin Shon - Ho Lai's second son and youngest child, he is a bully, following his brother everywhere.

Mei Chu - a 12-year-old orphaned warthog girl that has become a servant to Ho Lai and his family. She always carries a short sash that her mother gave her, hiding a secret message in the thread that Mei Chu is still trying to decode. Bright and cheerful, she is inventive and soon adopted by Taotie. She has a crush on Bian Zhao.

General Hsienpo - Po's real father, he was already grown when Syaudi went to Japan, but they were still close friends. The general is pleasant when he's in a good mood, and a force to be reckoned with when his people are in danger. Eventually he will live in Po's old room at Ping's noodle shop; that way they can both be close to their son.

Xiao Sheng - son of Po and Chwun Hwa, he is very much like his father.

Long Nü - daughter of Po and Chwun Hwa, she prefers to spend most of her time studying and meditating. Eventually she goes to study with Master Yao.

Lili- daughter of Monkey and Syaujye.

Hyun - son of Monkey and Syaujye.

Chang'e - daughter of Tigress and Chiszle and twin sister of Zhao, she has her dad's easy-going, fun-loving nature. But that doesn't mean she won't get into fights with her brother.

Zhao - son of Tigress and Chiszle, Zhao is a little more like his mom.

Niao - daughter of Mantis and Hun-ch'ung, she loves music and writing.

Tz'u - son of Mantis and Hun-ch'ung, he has his father's strength and mother's talent for music.

Lung Wang - son of Viper and Hsiao Lung, he doesn't say much.

Du she - daughter of Viper and Hsiao Lung, she is very friendly and optimistic.

Zigong - son of Crane and Tyan, he is very much like his father when it comes to hygiene. He has his mother's love of painting.

ShenShen - daughter of Crane and Tyan, she loves kung fu.

Ming-Na - daughter of Croc and Yan Chang.

Hao-ju - son of Croc and Yan Chang.

Kong - son of Fung and Huton, he is spunky and fun-loving.

Niu - daughter of Fung and Huton, she is skilled like her mother at kung fu.

Truong - son of Wall Eye and Jing-mei, he is simple like his dad.

Eyu - daughter of Gahri and Qui Sui, she has her mother's shy nature and father's knack for asking silly questions.

Zibo - son of Gahri and Qui Sui.

Shiva - daughter of Irwin and Suyuan.

Pei - daughter of Hong and Nüwa.

Li-Ming - son of Bian Zhao and Mei Chu.

An quan - daughter of Bian Zhao and Mei Chu.

Meaning of Chinese names

Syaudi - as near as I can tell, it means "little emperor/lord"

Chwun Yu - "Spring Rain"

Chwun Hwa - "Spring Flower"

Amah - "nursemaid"

Tyan - "sky"

Tyandi - "Heaven"

Kappa and tengu are Japanese demons

Syaujye - "miss"

Huton - a dark alleyway

Aiyi - "Auntie"

Hsiao Lung - "Little Dragon"

Chiszle - "mad to death"

Lihai - "wild and stubborn"

Daih lo - "Big brother"

Pichi - "bad temper"

Hun-ch'ung - a red insect, ch'ung means "bug"

Dang - "mantis"

Jyejye - "sister"

Meimei - "little sister"

Jing-mei - "pure essence of the sister"

Mei Chu - "little pearl"

Suyuan - "Long Cherished Wish"

Xiao Sheng - "laughter"

Long Nü - "Dragon Princess"

Tz'u - "song lyrics"

An quan - "safe"

Pei - "river"

Taotie - an animal mask

Syau Yen - "Little Wild Goose"

references from Amy Tan's book The Joy Luck Club and the book Chasing the Dragon.


End file.
